Aribella Corvinus
by JeffHardysGirlDXRKO
Summary: Aribella, the daughter of Amelia and the wife of Markus. What happens when Kraven and Lucian's plan is complete and she is left at their mercy? She knows that her only chance at survival is to Awaken her husband and restore order to the Coven. MXOC. U
1. Arrival

Underworld

Aribella is the daughter of Amelia and the wife of Markus. What happens when Kraven and Lucian's plan is complete and she is left at their mercy? She knows that her only chance of survival is to awaken her husband and restore order to the Coven. Set during Underworld and UWE.

Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters except Aribella. You know the story.

Amelia and her daughter, Aribella had arrived in Budapest for the Awakening of Markus. Amelia could see that her daughter was happy that she was finally home and she would see her husband. Aribella had married Markus over 800 years ago after Viktor had imprisoned his brother and no one was safe from his wrath. Amelia had agreed with Viktor that William had to be controlled but even for that she wasn't safe so she had to find someone to protect her daughter. When she saw Markus and Aribella walking along the wall, and then stopping looking at the moon. Markus had wrapped his arms around her lovingly and kissed her. Amelia knew then that Markus would protect her. She knew she would have to act fast because in a month Viktor and herself would enter their sleep.

~Castle Corvinus, 1153~

"Markus, may I have a word with you?" Amelia asked as she walked into the council room.

"Yes, Amelia." He said.

"It's about my daughter. I saw you with her the other night." She said looking at him, "I wanted to know if you love her?"

"I do love her with everything I am." He said, "Why?"

"Viktor has become wrathful and none of us are safe and I want my daughter to be protected. I also want her to be happy and you make her happy."

"Are you saying you want me to marry her? Or are you giving me the permission to ask her?" He asked.

"I'm giving you permission. You love her and she needs you."

~Present Day~

Aribella, Amelia, and the council members arrived in Budapest. Aribella looked out the window and was surprised that she did not see Kahn, the Death Dealer and long time friend standing outside waiting for them. Instead she saw Soren, who neither she nor her mother trusted. As they were walking to get off the train they heard howling from outside. Amelia looked up and then a lycan came through the ceiling of the train. Their guards started shooting but no other help came.

After the massacre was finished Aribella woke to find that the lycan had left her alone. She looked over and saw that her mother was still alive but had been bitten, "Mother, please don't die. Please. I need you. Please." She begged as her mother looked into her eyes. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move but she had to comfort her daughter.

Then Aribella heard someone moving towards them. She looked behind her and saw a lycan in human form. She had seen him before, she knew she had. Then behind him was another lycan, "Get the girl. She is to be unharmed."

"Yes, Raze." He said and picked Aribella up. She passed out again.

Raze bent down and took out a needle. He gathered some of Amelia's blood and ran off.

~Lucian's Lair~

Aribella woke up a few hours later. She could hear voices all around her and when she tried to move, she found she had been strapped down to a table, "Who dares treat me like this?" She screamed but the only answer she got was a fist to the face.

"That's enough." A voice said, "I'm sorry Lady Aribella he needs a lesson in manners." The voice said.

Aribella looked ahead of her and saw a man standing there with his back turned to her.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Why did you kill my mother?" She asked.

"Who I am is of no consequence. But I can say you did know me once a long time ago. As I remember you were particularly kind to my species. Seeing as your husband's brother is one of us. You're here because we, a vampire acquaintance of mine and myself, are trying to end this war and for your last question, I needed to blood of an Elder." He said.

"Who are you? I demand to see your face at once?" She said.

Then he turned around. When she saw who it was her eyes went wide, "Lucian?"


	2. Knowing The Plan

Author's Note: I don't own Underworld or Underworld: Evolution. I don't own Kraven, Lucian, or Markus, though I really wish I did. I also don't own Erika.

Chapter 2- Knowing the Plan

"Lucian?" She asked again.

"Yes, Lady Aribella, it is I Lucian."

"You died. Kraven killed you." She said.

"You believed him?" He asked.

"No, but when Viktor rules no one is allowed to question him. Though my husband is the true leader of the Coven." She said.

"You were always loyal to him." He said.

"He's my husband. I will be loyal to him until the day I die. Which with what I see around here maybe soon." She said looking Lucian in the eye, "Do you plan on killing me?"

"No, I do not plan on killing you but with you free you would ruin our plans. I just can't have that." Lucian said.

"Our plan? I don't understand." She said.

"Kraven and I plan to end this war. We plan to kill the Elders and make Kraven leader of the Covens. Then we find the missing link to the Lycan/Vampire bloodline, someone who has the virus in their blood and make me a hybrid. There will be a iron-clad treaty with the Lycans."

"You're going to kill the Elders?" She asked franticly, "You're going to kill Markus?" she asked with one bloody tear falling down her face.

"That is the plan. Your mother was the first. We needed the blood of an Elder to make the virus turn me into a hybrid. Your husband will be next when Kraven Awakens him. Last will be Viktor." The last he said with a smile.

Aribella couldn't see a life without Markus in it. Tears started falling down her face. She didn't care of Lucian thought her weak. She just wanted to go to the Mansion, Awaken her husband, and go away with him. Well that or have him take over his Coven from the grasps of Lucian, Kraven, and with Viktor dead, him too.

"Lady Aribella, I'm sorry I have to do this to you. You were always kind to us and Markus as well." Lucian said wiping her tears.

"Let me go. Let me go. I can make you a better deal than Kraven." She said.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Let me go to the Mansion. I'll Awaken Markus. I'll tell him that Kraven killed my mother and he'll deal with him. He'll leave Viktor in the ground or kill him. He'll take over the Coven and you can have your peace." She said looking him in the eye hopefully.

"As good as that plan sounds…" He tried saying before his phone vibrated, "Excuse me, Lady Aribella."

"Yes." "Kraven what are you talking about?" "WHAT???" "Thank you for informing me."

He walked back into the room and looked at Aribella, " Viktor has been Awakened by the Death Dealer, Selene. Kraven is on his way here. He is going to take you back to the Mansion."

"Kraven is taking me back to see Viktor. Oh, Joy." She said.

"You sound like you rather stay here." He said with a smile.

"I like you slightly more than him." She said.

Within the next 20 minutes Kraven, Soren, and other vampires arrived, "Lady Aribella." Kraven said bowing.

Aribella looked at him, "Rise." She said going over to him and smacking him, 'You killed my mother. I will have your head."

"We'll see about that." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

"Get off me. I can walk on my own." She said walking forward and holding her head high. She was still the daughter of Amelia and the wife of Markus.

They got in the car and drove back to the mansion. Aribella sat in silence with Kraven watching her. He looked her over a few times. She was quite beautiful and he wanted her, 'When Markus is dead I will take her.' He thought as they pulled up to the mansion. Kraven pulled her out of the limo and pulled her up the steps.

He lead her into the house, letting her walk herself but with one hand on her arm. When they got to the chamber where the Elders slept she looked at where Markus slept, "Lady Aribella, we must talk." Viktor said, "Kraven you can leave us."


	3. The Awakening

Author's Note: I still don't own anyone from Underworld. All I own is Aribella.

Raging Raven: I'm glad you like the story.

Thank you to everyone else who added it to his or her faves.

Chapter 3- The Awakening

"Yes, my Lord." Aribella said.

"Kraven, tells me that you were attacked by lycans and that your mother is dead." Viktor said with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, My Lord. We were attacked by lycans but Kraven was behind it. Soren was there, I saw him and he didn't even try to save us. And the only person Soren answers to is Kraven." She said keeping her head bowed.

"You sound just like Selene. Who has apparently run off again." Viktor said.

"Hunting lycans or something else?" She asked.

"Some human, okay not human lycan. He is apparently being tracked by the lycans as well."

"Lucian said something about that." She said looking at him.

"Lucian is dead." Viktor spat.

"I can assure you my Lord he is alive and well. Where do you think I was roaming the city?" She asked.

"That is where Kraven told me you were, so that is where you were." He said, "You're dismissed."

"One more question My Lord, are you going to awaken my husband?"

"We'll discuss this later." He said dismissing her.

As she walked out with Kraven meeting her, Selene walked in, "Here is your proof."

The guy went on and on with his story but it wasn't anything Aribella hadn't already heard. She watched as Selene told him to go on and he looked up at Viktor, "If Lucian could get a hand on a powerful Elder like Amelia or yourself he could blend the bloodlines."

"Abomination." Viktor said.

Aribella had seen that look before when Viktor had Sonja killed. Aribella had of course known about and was punished for her involvement. She had been responsible for chaining Sonja to the pillar where she died. She was surprised that Lucian did not hold it against her. Actually he had said anything about it at all. Maybe he knew she didn't want to do it. Lucian watched as Sonja burned and then watched as they whipped and tortured Aribella. When Amelia has been awakened she had a few words for Viktor. Then when Markus was awakened he cursed Viktor. He had damaged his love. She was completely submissive after that. It had taken a very long time for Markus to bring out the true her again. The real Aribella was independent, strong-willed, kind, and she loved him with every inch of her being. When Markus Awakened Viktor he tried to kill him but Aribella told him not too. He looked at her, "He wanted you dead."

"Yes, he did but killing him won't change what happened."

She helped Markus into his coffin, "Sleep now my love." She said kissing him and looking into his eyes on last time as she closed the lid. She turned to Viktor, "My Lord. The coven awaits you."

Aribella snapped out of her flashback to see Viktor talking to Selene, "I promise you will better after you kill this Michael."

She saw Selene's eyes go wide. Viktor got the Death Dealers together, they were going to hunt the lycans. Viktor picked up his sword and looked at Aribella, "You are in charge of the house while I am gone."

"Yes, My Lord."

She stepped to bow but was stopped by Viktor, "Have someone clean this up." He said pointing to the body on the floor.

"Yes. My Lord." She said, "You girl, go get someone to clean this up. Then go to your chambers, I'm arresting you for your involvement with Kraven. Unless you can prove you knew nothing of this."

Erika thought of the only way she would be able to prove, "My Lady I can prove it." She said cutting her wrist.

Aribella walked over and held her wrist to her mouth. She drank her blood watching all the memories flow into her. When she had seen everything she needed too, she stopped, "Very well. You're free but clean this up." She said as she watched the blood flow into Markus's crypt. She wanted so very badly for him to be awake right now. She felt so alone and she needed him.

Later while staying in the crypt she heard a noise. She picked up the gun that was on the floor and looked for where it could be coming from. Then she saw a hole in the floor coming up from under the crypt, "Markus." She whispered.

Something flew around her and she pointed the gun in the air, "Markus, its Aribella. Please if it is you show yourself." She said panicked.

Then she heard something land and walk towards her. She pointed the gun and the noise, "Aribella, my love put the gun down." Markus said.

Aribella dropped the gun and ran into Markus's arms, "Oh you're awake. Selene awakened Viktor and they are hunting the lycans. He wasn't going to wake you. He was just going to let you stay in the ground.

Then Kraven, Soren, Erika, and Mason entered the room, "Viktor has been slain by Selene."

"Then that makes this our Coven now." Markus said with his arms around Aribella, "Do I need to do anything with them?"

"Not Erika, she didn't know the plan but Soren let my mother be killed and Kraven planned the whole thing with Lucian."

"My Lord, she lies." Kraven said,

"It's the truth." Selene said as she Michael, Lucian, and Kahn walked into the crypt, "My Lord I will take whatever punishment you have for me killing Viktor but…"

"My child, Viktor had this coming. Kahn, take Kraven and Soren and lock them up. Aribella and I will find a fitting punishment for them. Lucian, as for you…"

"Markus, let him and his kind live in peace among us. We have been at war for so long I know it will be hard but it is time for this to end." She said looking from Markus to Lucian.

"Alright. Lucian we will discuss this at another time but for now I want all the Death Dealers called back and Lucian all your men should be pulled off the street."

They all went off to do their tasks, "My love, why is peace so important to you?"

"Lucian and Sonja. Lucian never wanted to fight this war and if Sonja were alive she wouldn't want us to fight it either."

"You miss her?" He asked.

"She was my best friend and Viktor made me an accessory in her death. I just want all of us to live in peace and I want my conscious clear." She said.

"I love you, my dear Aribella."

"As I love you, my dear Markus."


	4. Brand New Day

Author's Note: I don't own them. So don't sue me.

Raging Raven: Thank you again for your reviews.

Chapter 4- Brand New Day

Note: This chapter has many flashbacks for both Aribella and Markus.

Markus looked at Aribella. It had been 200 years. He had missed her so. If he could dream, every dream would have been of her, "Markus, what are you thinking about love?"

"How much I missed you." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"I missed you too and now we have eternity together. No more being separated for 200 years at a time." She said with slight sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll never see my mother again. I never thought I would see the day that she was never around." She said.

"I know that you will miss your mother but remember I'm always here for you." He said.

~172 Years After Sonja's Death~

Aribella, Amelia, and the council members gathered in the Elder's Crypt for Markus's Awakening. Aribella was excited to see her husband again but was afraid of the things he would see in her mother's blood memories. When Viktor had Awakened Amelia, the memory of what had happened the day that Sonja died was passed to her and it made her furious. She saw Viktor order Soren to whip her daughter. She watched her try to not give Viktor the satisfaction of hearing her scream and then when the pain became to much, she heard her daughter scream in pain. Amelia wasn't really sure of what happened next but she knew that Aribella wasn't the same girl she used to be. Amelia was taken from her coffin and put into a bath of blood and Viktor was placed in his coffin and the lid was closed.

Now here they stood for Markus's Awakening and he would see it. He would see her torture, and all the other things that were done to her. Amelia leaned over the coffin and cut her wrist. The blood dripped into Markus's mouth. As the blood dripped, Aribella knew he was seeing everything. When he awoke she saw his blue eyes flash with anger. He was taken out and put into a bath of blood,  
"Aribella attend to your husband." Amelia said.

"Yes, My Lady." She said bowing.

"Ari, we have discussed this. I am your mother, you don't have to bow to me." She said with a sad tone.

Her daughter wasn't the same. She hoped that Markus could bring her back, "Sleep now, Mother." She said as she helped her mother into her coffin.

Aribella walked into the room where Markus was. He was almost back to looking like himself, "My Lord." She said bowing.

"You bow to your own husband? What has Viktor done to you?" He asked.

"Markus, that night was dreadful. I do not wish to repeat it. Please." She begged.

"I must know what happened and then we will never speak of it again." He said walking towards her.

"Sonja and Lucian were married and he was going to escape and take her with him. I knew of the plan and I helped. I only did because I was her best friend and I liked Lucian. When they caught them, one of the council members thought that I would have known something. So Viktor bit me and found out that I did. He knew he couldn't have me killed so he had me tortured. Lucian, Sonja, and I were chained in a room together. Viktor had me chain Sonja in the direct path of the sun. I watched as Lucian was whipped and then Soren turned to me. I tried not to scream but after a while it hurt so badly, I had too. Then I watched as Sonja burned. I blocked out the rest of what happened. The last thing I remember was waking up covered in blood with Viktor on top of me." She said not looking at Markus.

"He raped you?" Markus asked furiously.

"Yes." She said.

~Present Day~

"Aribella, love, what are you thinking about?" Markus asked.

"When you were Awakened in 1402. You said the same thing to me. You said that you would always be there for me. You helped me live again."

"Viktor, should have never touched you." Markus said holding her.

"I know but we have other issues to discuss. Kraven and Soren we need to find a suitable punishment for them." She said looking him in the eye.

"We'll deal with them later. Right now I have different plans for us." He said bending down to kiss her.

Aribella melted into the kiss and into Markus. Then they heard the door to the crypt open, "My Lord. My Lady. The Coven has gathered."

"We'll finish this later." Markus said as they walked out to meet the Coven.


	5. Tell Me We Belong Together

Author's Note: I do not own Underworld but I do own Aribella.

Author's Note 2: In this chapter there will be flashbacks on how Markus and Aribella met, about their relationship, etc.

Chapter 5- Tell Me We Belong Together

Markus and Aribella walked out of the crypt to meet the Coven. Then Aribella stopped short, "Markus, I'm covered in blood. I'm in no condition to go in front of the Coven like this. I need to change." She said looking at the blood on her green dress.

"Okay, let's get you changed," He said, "Kahn, could you tell the Coven that we will be there shortly." Markus said putting his arms around Aribella.

"Yes Milord." Kahn said bowing and smiling slightly.

They walked away hand in hand but in silence. It was all still unreal that they would now really be together forever and not have 200 years separate them. When they reached their chambers. Markus opened the door and lead her into the room. Aribella walked over to the wardrobe and saw that it was fully stocked with clothes for her. As she slipped out of her dress, Markus looked at her and he remembered the day they met.

~Flashback 1153~

Aribella walked out of her room and was heading towards the Council Chamber. If there was one thing she hated it was having to attend these meetings at all. She knew she would rather be with Sonja on the hunt. She walked into the chamber and walked over to her mother, "This won't take long and then you can go out." Her mother whispered in her ear.

That was all she could hope for. Then Viktor walked into the room and took his seat on the throne. Aribella inwardly scoffed at the way he thought that he was better then the rest of them.

"I have good news. Lord Markus has returned safely to us after tracking down William." Viktor said.

Then Markus walked through the doors and Aribella couldn't keep her eyes off him and he couldn't stop looking at her. Markus knew that Amelia had a daughter but she lived at Amelia's house in the country but it was getting too dangerous to let her stay there with his brother on the loose. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he had lived a long time. The meeting passed in a blur for both of them.

~Present Day~

Aribella finished dressing and walked over to Markus, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said taking her in. She was wearing a light blue dress and her green eyes were brighter than ever. If it were possible she had become even more beautiful then when he went into hibernation 200 years ago.

"What are you looking at, love?" She asked looking him in the eye and tucking a piece of hair back behind his ear.

"How beautiful you are." He said offering her his hand.

He led her out of the room and down the hall. When they reached the room where the Coven had gathered, they walked through the doors and the Coven bowed, "Rise." Markus said. They all got to their feet and Markus looked around. There were so many familiar faces and some new ones. Markus walked up to the woman he did not know. She was wearing a red dress and her eyes were brown almost yellow in color, "what is your name?"

"Katya, Milord." She said bowing her head slightly.

"Katya, that is a pretty name. Who is your maker?" He asked.

"Soren, Milord." She said.

He nodded and walked over to Aribella, "Did your mother give her permission for this?"

"No, my love. I don't know this girl either. So maybe it was Viktor. You know he was never one to follow his own rules." She said taking his hand.

He smiled as she took his hand. He wanted nothing more for this to be over so he could go be with her. Markus walked away from her to address the Coven. She watched him and thought about the night they first met.

~Flashback 1153~

After the meeting, Aribella went to her room to get her armor. She walked through the door and grabbed it and ran out. She ran down to see Lucian to get her sword. But on her way there she was stopped, "Lady Aribella." Markus called after her.

"Milord." She said bowing.

"Where are you off to?" He asked looking from her to her armor.

"To assist the Lady Sonja on the hunt." She said.

"I just wanted to ask if I can call on you sometime?" He asked.

"Yes, I would like that." She said, "Can I have permission to go?"

"Yes you can. I'll call on you tomorrow night." He said walking away.

~Present Day~

Aribella looked at her husband and knew that her life would be better now. She no longer had to fear that Viktor was coming back. Though she felt a pain in her heart for her mother. She didn't want to dwell on that right now, she just wanted to have all the moments she could with Markus.

~Later that night~

Markus had been called away into meetings with vampires and lycans alike, so Aribella was on her own for a while. She wanted someone to talk to so badly and called Erika into the room to keep her company. Normally she would have called Selene but she was in with Markus.

"Yes, Milady." Erika said entering the room.

"I need someone to talk to. Do you mind?" She asked.

"No, I do not mind." Erika said sitting down in front of Aribella, "What is it that you would like to talk about?"

"When were you brought into our Coven?" Aribella asked.

"In 1638, Milady." She said.

"And what do you know of our history?" She asked.

" I know that…well let's say everything I know is a lie. But what I was wondering about is you and Markus." She said.

"I'll tell you the story."

~Flashback Mid 1153~

Markus wondered around looking for Aribella. He had just spoken to her mother and wanted to ask her to marry him. He had the ring that his father had given his mother. He was going to ask her that very minute, he had too, and he couldn't wait. He looked everywhere and he found her down in Lucian's hut having her sword sharpened, "Ari, can I have a word?"

"Yes, my love you may." She said smiling and walking with him out of the hut.

"Aribella, I have spoken to your mother and we talked about you and me. Then she gave me permission to give you this." He said going down on one knee and opening the wood box the ring was in, "will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes Markus I will marry you." She said as tears fell down her face.

~Present Day~

"We were married three months after that. But after the wedding it was back to business as usual. We had been fighting the lycans for years and my mother and Viktor were supposed to take their sleep but with the threat of William it was not risked. By 1202 we had finally caught up with William again outside a village not to far from here."

~Flashback 1202~

Viktor, Amelia, and Markus looked at the devastation that the lycans had left in their slaughter of this village. Markus looked at the devastation, "Brother, what have you done?"

"Markus, is your brother still here?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, he is but remember our deal. He is not to be harmed." He said looking Viktor dead in the eye.

"You have my word." Viktor said as he looked back at the approaching sound that he heard.

Aribella had finally arrived and pulled up between her mother and her husband. She looked around and saw one of the bodies starting to move, "They're transforming." She said pointing at the body.

"Kill them." Viktor said, "Markus, Aribella go into the woods and stay there."

"But I want to find my brother." Markus said.

"If you die, we all die. So please go to the woods."

A few minutes later Aribella and Markus heard that they had found William and they rode to where the Death Dealers were running. When they got there they saw Amelia and her men shooting at William, "Mother please stop this."

"This is an animal, Ari." She replied, "he is like the ones you kill, not like the ones you are kind too, the ones behind the wall. He is not like Lucian." Her mother said.

"But he is my brother-in-law."

~Present Day~

"I had always been kind to our lycan cousins behind the wall. They were not the same animals that roamed outside the walls but after I married Markus, I realized that they were all my cousins, they were all my family and I put down my sword. Markus was furious after that night. I thought for a while that he would divorce me, he was so angry. But before it was time for him and my mother to take their sleep he told me that he did not blame me for my mother's action. Then Viktor came to power and everything changed."

~Flashback 1230~

Sonja and Lucian stood before the council, "You both have betrayed to Covenant. You mixed the races. That comes with the punishment of death. What say all of you?" Coleman asked.

"Aye." Was the answer from all, including Viktor.

"Also Milord, you may want to find out the Lady Aribella's involvement in this. For I have no doubt that she was involved."

~Present Day~

"He called me into the Council Chamber and he grabbed me and bite me. He saw every thing I did to help Lucian and Sonja. I did it because I thought that they should be together because like Markus and me they were so in love. But I was punished with the rest of them. I was whipped, tortured, and raped. For a while after that I wanted to throw myself into the sun because I couldn't live with the shame but I stayed alive for Markus because he needed me."

Then the door to the room opened, "Aribella, my love." Markus said as he walked through the door.

"Markus." She said, "Erika thank you so much for listening."

"You're welcome Milady. Milord." Erika said walking out of the room.

The door closed and Aribella turned to Markus, "So no more meetings tonight?" She asked.

"None at all." He said taking her into his arms, "I'm yours for the rest of the night."


End file.
